Metrukuta (Character)
This article is for Metrukuta as a character. For Metrukuta as a comic writer, see Metrukuta. For Metrukuta as a user on this wiki, see User:Metrukuta. ---- Metrukuta is a comic character used most often in comic series written by Metrukuta. History Pre-BZP Under the name of Iko, Metrukuta roamed the desolate islands far beyond the coasts of Comic Land searching for civilization, usually seen talking to herself or hallucinating. After many moons of exploration, she eventually found an island relatively closer to the mainland that had a (small) population. Once on the island, she changed her name to Metrukuta and traded her orange and black kaukau to a solid orange hau. However, much of this is believed to be a single hallucination. MK Comics (series) :The full article on MK Comics can be found here. On this new island, she (regretfully) befriended two locals, Takomo and Sandboy. She met many others including both new arrivals and ones who have been there for a long time and often featured them on her own, newly created, low-budget comic studio. Due to the island's relatively close proximity to Comic Land, the comics were susceptible to randomness and generic villains, some of which pestered MK and made empty threats about taking over her studio. In an unanticipated turn of events, MK got a new and mysterious mask during filming later to find out that this mask had the power of transformation. It activated when Toa Lhikan gave her a toa stone, but Lhikan disintegrated when MK reminded her that he was supposed to be dead. MK hasn't changed masks since. After the fourth season, MK shut down her studio and is unknown whether it will return. Project Klinkerpoop :The full article on Project Klinkerpoop can be found here. Not long after making the first season of MK Comics, MK and other fellow residents got together to make a single comic series, often exploiting flaws in their universe such as the discovery of Blue Heck, alternate dimensions, and frequent time paradoxes. Heroes :The full article on Heroes can be found here. ©opyright expired :The full article on ©opyright expired can be found here. Civil War :The full article on Civil War can be found here. Metrukuta, sporting a sleeker and darker look, is one of two mercenaries in the war. Worlds Beyond The Horizon Of The Mind At an unknown time, Metrukuta gets mysteriously transported to the planet Allira located in another universe and is thought to be the messiah of the Hakim people. :The full article on Worlds Beyond the Horizon of the Mind can be found here. Appearance Mask Metrukuta has an unnamed mask of molecular rearrangement. This means that she can take any shape as long as no matter is ever gained or lost in her transformation. The mask itself can change form as well, but it must still somewhat resemble it's original shape. Before she had this mask, she wore an orange Hau and didn't possess Nuva armor. Forms Metrukuta is known to have a simple color scheme of orange and black, although, at times of extreme anger and frustration, her color scheme changes from an orange and black combination with green eyes to a deep purple and black combination with red eyes. This happened much more often in the past, but she has learned to control her frustration. Personality Metrukuta's personality generally ranges from series to series, but a few traits remain the same in each of her earlier years. These include a large ego, unexplained fear of water, attention seeker, and mildly bipolar. None of which are an accurate description of the comic author. Later in her life, she became more stable and learned to 'go with the flow'. She still can get angry, but it is very uncommon. Aliases Metrukuta (Fantastic 5) In Tahuri's Comics 2.0, the villain of the comics shot a 'weird ray' at the main characters, Tahuri, Kotahn, Kynok, Superkid11, and of course, Metrukuta. This ray was meant to eliminate them, but instead gave them super powers and Metrukuta gained powers of electricity. The new group of heroes banded together as the Fantastic 5 and decided to fight evil, but stopped short due to being forced to have the dummies from their respective comic series as sidekicks. The Living Shadow Metrukuta was once part of the hero program on the appropriately named comic series, Heroes. Her power was to be able to be completely undetectable to all senses. The drawback was that she was completely mute when in this form. This power was ultimately thought of as useless. Metrukuta's memory was wiped after the Loss Event II and was teleported to an unknown location. She has not been seen since. Iko =External Links= *MK Comics: α / β / γ / δ *Project Klinkerpoop *©opyright expired Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Worlds Beyond the Horizon of the Mind